Surrender
by twilight1.2.3.4.1
Summary: Leah imprints on Caius at an ill - fated moment. Everything is going to change for Leah. Will egos clash? Or will love prevail? Warning: ANGST-RIDDEN.
1. Prologue

**Hi! I'm experimenting a bit here with a relatively unexplored pairing, Leah/Caius. I want a more realistic insight into such an imprint between clashing personalities. I want a lot of angst, a lot of hurt. So, since I'm inspired, I'm going ahead with the story. Tell me what you think..**

**Read & Review**

**Love**

**Twilight.1**

* * *

><p><strong>SURRENDER<strong>

**PROLOGUE**

I see you through my peripheral vision...

I sense your energy...

Your presence is overpowering...I find it difficult, reigning myself in..Impossibly difficult..I have to look at you once more...

What is it about you that draws me in?

Every quality you possess should be repelling me, every look on your arrogant face should make me cringe, every word you speak should be poison to me...

And your blood red eyes, an abomination...

Yet, I feel quite the opposite.

As we stand here, at the brink of battle, everyone preparing to tear each others' throats out, why do I suddenly feel like surrendering?

Your cold glare...an act to hide your true feelings...

Can't you feel it too?

Are you so insensitive, so oblivious?

Why do you avoid my gaze?

Why don't you SURRENDER too?

* * *

><p><strong>Read &amp; Review!<strong>


	2. Despair

**CHP 1: DESPAIR**

* * *

><p>It all started in that ill - fated moment when I decided to get a glimpse of the 'Royals'. There was the leader, Aro or whatever his name was, with a megalomaniac-al expression on his face. It was quite depressing to even look at the second one, Marcus, who looked out of place, his place void of any emotion. Then came the fire - cracker. Cocky, arrogant, vain, overconfident were not enough to describe his persona. He had silky platinum blonde hair, a sharp nose and a proud jaw. Apparently the scene in front of him was not important as he regarded all with an air of indifference. I felt an immediate repulsion to this vampire, whose name I heard from the other pack members was Caius. He was supposed to be the cruellest and most heartless of the three, not that the other two were angels, by any chance.<p>

Caius began to observe our pack with great distaste, an expression of hatred, disgust and a tinge of fear on his face. But what happened next was what I didn't expect at all. The very minute he laid his eyes upon me and I met his glare, a supernova explosion shook my very insides. I felt the earth shifting under me. Suddenly, my body felt too heavy for my legs and I collapsed on to the ground, never having broken eye - contact.

My body was no longer in my control. I tried to get up, but I couldn't, I was fixed to the spot. Wave after wave of emotions were hitting me. It felt so strange, so wonderful...

All my pack members were watching this atomic spectra like phenomenon with utter surprise and shock...

Edward's eyes were fixated upon me..Everyone's were...

The whole world blurred before me, all except him...

I felt as though my heart had grown ten times it's size...I felt complete...

_Leah, What have you done?_

I was suddenly jolted back to reality. The whole thing came to a stop. But, I still felt the sweet aftertaste of the strange phenomenon.

Cold reality struck me hard in the face as I realized I had imprinted on the cruellest vampire to walk the face of Earth, the most merciless of them all...Caius Volturi.

I raised my head slowly to look at him. He was giving the coldest glare possible, visibly shaking from anger...

Please kill me... I'd prefer that alternative to this fate, I thought.

But his glare did nothing to cool the new feelings I'd developed in that instant for him...I realized I 'loved' him...

I also realized he HATED me...

He turned his face away from me, with an expression of contempt...

Marcus' face showed some expression for the first time. Aro's face showed curiosity.

Everyone was still staring at me and him.

My head was flooded with a flurry of thoughts from my pack members...

_Shit, Leah! _

_You only found him?_

No one tried to console me, no one tried to empathize with me.

As if everything was under my control. As if I had asked for this fate.

Overwhelmed by the sudden change of events, I made a run for it, trying to escape my fate...

I kept running and running till where my legs could take me...

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

"Leah, I had expected you to handle this more maturely...Now look at you, crying all over the place.. You think crying's going to make the situation better?"

The cool voice of Jacob sounded through the trees, making me look up from my task at hand.

"Yeah sis. I thought you were the strong one."

Seth?

"Leave me alone!" I screamed, my voice coming out hoarse and cracked.

Soon, two figures sat beside me, a hand on each of my shoulders.

"He hates me already! I bet he wants to kill me!"

"Hun, he'd rather kill himself than ever do anything to hurt you."

"How are you so sure?"

"Men are like that, undead or not...it takes them time to come to terms with the situation they're in...it has come about as a shock for him as well..Let's just say, he's not taking it well, as of now... Maybe he'll cool down later..God, he's so dramatic!" sighed Jacob.

"What's happening there?"

"Well, Caius is screaming his head off at Carlisle and simply refuses to speak to any of the shifters. I'm worried Leah. He might not treat you well." Seth said, concern written over his young face.

I felt my insides churn.

"Oh, Leah. I have one more piece of bad news for you. I don't know how you'll handle it, but... Caius is already married."

My eyes widened.

No! Not another stab behind my back!

My life is pathetic... God, please kill me...I'd rather have Sam dump me a million times over than deal with this messed up thing.

I started shaking with sobs all over again. I hadn't cried like this since Sam dumped me.

"Lee...don't worry, we'll be there for you no matter what, okay?"

I didn't feel a bit reassured but I let them hug me anyway...

* * *

><p>It was quite late by now. Seth must be alone. How could I forget about that? All this time, Caius has been clouding my mind, and after several unsuccessful attempts to push him out, I gave up.<p>

I sighed and went on my way. I felt hungry and drained...

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew my way and I stopped in my tracks...It was him, standing right in front of me.

I couldn't help notice the proximity between us...

His handsome, yes, handsome face was contorted in anger...

"I don't know what it is you have done to me woman, your stupid wolf magic or hypnosis...but none of it is working on me, and I refuse to acknowledge it's existence. Don't you dare come behind me stating your tribal legends or any other rubbish...I refuse to accept it..It does not exist! You do not exist! Keep clear off me. I do not want to see you again!"he spat at me, in contempt before going away...

I thought someone had wacked my head with a club or something. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. My tears had started flowing with even more velocity. This was going all wrong!

My imprint denies the bond, he denies my existence...

Then why should I live?

* * *

><p><strong>This is the beginning of the angst ridden ride...Tell me what you think!<strong>

**Love**

**twilight .1**

**R & R!**


	3. Getaway

**Chp 2: Getaway**

* * *

><p>Fate hates me. A lot. And so does my imprint. What followed was your typical cry-till-you-run-out-of-tears session. I won't go into much detail about that. I was miserable. I even considered suicide. But when fate blesses you with a practically indestructible body, it won' t take you much time to realize that it's quite a pointless pursuit.<p>

The other downside of being a wolf which has imprinted is being desperately dependent on your imprint's presence. About halfway through the night, I began to feel the bite of his words, the miserable loneliness and the heartbreak, except this time it was multiplied a million times over. I was too tired to sleep, too tired to cry...I was even more pathetic than I was when Sam left me...

What did I do to deserve this? I agree I may not have been the perfect daughter, or a wonderful sister, but hey, I wasn't bad either. I was good enough.

_Not good enough for him, though._

I then thought about his wife. I wonder how she'd react to all this sudden news... Then I remembered seeing two hooded figures, flanked by two hulking vampires...They were definitely female. I wonder if one of them was...her.

God, she would have torn me to bits by now...

Hmm...I wonder why she hasn't come yet?

Did she even understand what the hell had happened at the meadow?

I tried to imagine her. She must be majestically beautiful, of course, typical vampire style, possibly with long flowing hair, crimson eyes, pale - powdery skin. A vampiress of royal stature.

A complete contrast to me.

Caius has been satisfied with her for more than thousand years. He wouldn't even have bothered looking at me, if it wasn't for the cursed imprint.

A match made in hell, definitely...

* * *

><p>"Leah, wake up! Wake up!"<p>

Seth's annoying voice woke me up from my sleep.

Wow! I actually slept?

"What is it?" I said.

"Carlisle wants to speak with you."

"With me? Honestly, do you think I'll even enter their crypt again? It was because of them that this all happened in the first place!"

"Please, Leah.."

"No!"

"Please, it's important...He wants to talk with you about..your imprint."

I sighed, before getting up out of bed.

* * *

><p>"What is it?" I asked Carlisle, my tone impatient.<p>

"Come in Leah, sit down," Carlisle beckoned me inside, his voice gentle and kind.

O, for the love of...

How come I cannot say 'no' to this particular 'vampire'...I don't even know if he fits into that category at all.

"Fine, but this better be quick."

I entered their living room to see all the Cullens and Jake there. The sickening demon-spawn was also there, touching Jake's face, while he looked at her with goo-goo eyes. Ugh, would have been my usual reaction...But all I felt was pain...It took only a micro-second for them to fall in love with each other, though they are like years apart in age.

Then, I noticed a familiar figure in black.

Aro. The same weird expression on his face.

"Leah, we wanted to talk to you about...uh, Caius", said Carlisle.

When I didn't reply he continued.

"Well, Leah ... you've..imprinted on Caius."

"Tell me something I don't know, Carlisle."

Carlisle continued, a bit flustered, "Yes, well..."

Aro cut in by getting up from his seat and making his way to mine, and extending a hand.

"Hello, Miss Clearwater. I am Aro."

I looked at his hand and didn't return his handshake.

"Sorry, I don't touch vampires," I said coolly.

Aro looked a bit pissed off at that but covered it up pretty quickly in a fake smile.

"Well, Miss Clearwater...I understand your reservations."

"What do you want?"

"Well, I understand there has been some kind of...bond created between you and my brother, Caius, as Marcus tells me. This is the first time anything of this sort had happened in our clan. It is quite...intriguing. So we'd be glad to welcome you to stay at Volterra for a few days, see where this goes...You can think of this as a way of establishing diplomatic relations between vampires and um, shapeshifters," Aro said, in a well rehearsed kind tone.

I stared at his face, noticed a wicked glint in his eyes. This was quite suspicious.

But then again, I could be where Caius was...I could not bear the physical separation. I know he hates me, but I can satisfy myself by seeing him every day.

The power of the imprint took over.

This was a golden opportunity for me.

"Does Caius know anything about this?"

"Not yet." I bet. He would be pissed to know this. Me, the disruption in his thousand year old marriage. But I don't care.

I have to claim what's rightfully mine.

Everybody was staring at me, wondering what's going on in my head. Only Edward knew that.

None spoke a word. They were all scared mice in the presence of the Volturi.

"Okay, fine. When do we go?"

Aro's crazed grin grew even wider, than I thought it possible. I didn't like it, but I didn't care. I was elated!

"Excellent. We leave tomorrow at eight in the morning."

* * *

><p><em>Leah, I have to warn you. Aro is not who he appears to be<em> Jake's voice warned me.

I was taking a run through the woods, taking some time out to think over things. The very thought of Caius' wife freaked me out.

_Her name is Athenodora. She is suspicious, but not quite sure. Caius has convinced her otherwise. At least, that's what Aro told us._

_Freaky._

_Remember Leah, don't take this casually. You are heading into dangerous territory. You will be surrounded by vampires. And they are no Cullens, believe me._

_I know Jake! I can take care of myself. I'm not a baby!_

I hate Jacob when he's so patronising like this.

_I would have stopped you from going. But this involves your imprint. Maybe, he's not such a hopeless case after all._

_Shut up!_

I had very little hope in that case. My only hope was the power of the imprint.

_Take care, Leah. Do call me often. Keep me updated. Oh! And don't shake hands with Aro ever, he will read all your thoughts._

_Sure, Jake._

I couldn't help feeling a bit scared.

* * *

><p>It was hard saying goodbye. Mom wasn't a bit pleased, I could tell, but she told me to do as I wish. She thought a change of scene would be good. Seth was complaining all the while about me taking a hasty decision. I needed this, I want to bury my past and move on, or in his poetic words, try to 'woo' my imprint.<p>

It was an impulsive decision, but something in me told me I chose right. I took one last glance at my family, my mom, teary-eyed, Seth, disappointment written all over his face, which he tried to hide with a fake smile. My pack brothers were also there. Jacob and I had come to an understanding, we both were on the same side now, anyways. He smiled at me reassuringly. The Cullens too had come, and I did my best, pretending to be civil with them.

I guess I was a pretty convincing actress.

* * *

><p>I slowly made my way to the private jet in the middle of the clearing.<p>

Real classy. Funny they didn't have a 'VOLTURI' logo on that.

One of the guard was standing outside. There was a look of great distaste on her face.

"That's Chelsea," Aro's voice came out of nowhere and gave me a little shock. Chelsea's face changed expression and became a bit more pleasant.

"Come, let's get in."

As I entered, I stood awestruck at the amazing interiors. It looked like some filthy rich celebrity's jet.

Chelsea showed me my seat. It became apparent to me that both Aro and Chelsea were not breathing in my presence.

Obviously, I must smell repugnant to them. At the same time, they smelled like shit to me, but I couldn't afford to stop breathing.

I saw the rest of the guard seated, all staring at me with weird facial expressions on their face.

"You can sit with Chelsea and Afton," Aro said.

The aforementioned people were not at all pleased, but kept quiet about it.

"Remember everyone, she is our guest at Volterra. She should be treated well," Aro spoke, an underlying threat in his words.

I shivered a bit, but sat down anyway. Aro sat next to a beautiful vampiress with long brown hair, who I assumed was his wife. She paid no attention to the proceedings whatsoever. On his other side sat a female with curly hair, whose name I would later learn is Renata.

Marcus sat behind him, his face void of expression.

The seat in front of him were empty which I guessed were meant for Caius and his wife.

I felt a sudden tinge of pain at that thought, and tried to imagine me in her place. It would have been wonderful...

Soon enough the door opened to admit Caius. He looked as handsome as ever, his shoulder length blonde hair falling perfectly over his shoulders. His wife soon entered and needless to say, she was just as I imagined. Except much prettier and with pale blonde hair.

How could I ever compete with her?

I was nothing..NOTHING compared to her.

"What is the DOG doing here?" Caius screamed at Aro, his voice shaking in anger.

"I invited her to come," Aro said coolly.

"Well, I can't allow DOGS in our castle! Aro, tell her to get out or I'm not boarding this flight!"

Aro stood up, still composed, but his voice menacingly low.

"Sit down, Caius. I have the last word here."

"Hmph!" and he sat on the seat, fuming.

His wife seated herself with grace on the adjacent seat, her sharp features contorted into a frown as she looked at me.

I stood up, insulted and angry, "Aro! I'm getting off now! I cannot tolerate being called a dog. I'd rather stay back at home than be disgraced by your people!"

"Now, now. There is no need for that. Please, sit down, Leah," he said calmly, gesturing with his hands.

"As I said before, I make the rules here, and if my guest is not treated properly, the punishment will be _very _severe," he continued, a dangerous undertone to his voice.

I smiled smugly, satisfied, before sitting down.

* * *

><p>"She smells."<p>

I heard Athenodora whisper in his ear. I couldn't help grinning.

Caius paid no attention to her. He seemed determined to not look towards the back and maintained his scrutinising glare on the door to the cockpit.

I, on the other hand had forgotten all my anger towards him and resumed fantasising about the texture of his hair and how it would feel running my fingers through it. I couldn't bear the twinge of pain I felt when she started doing the exact same thing to him. But, before I could look away, Caius had removed her hand from his hair, an irritated expression on his face. She looked upset.

Ha, score one for Leah!

* * *

><p><strong>R &amp; R<strong>


	4. Arrival

**CHP 3: ARRIVAL**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Volterra, Italy<em>**

Well, here I was.

Feeling completely out of place.

The flight was unbearable. I couldn't even fall asleep. I didn't want to give an opportunity to those stupid vampires to attack. Besides, I was getting a golden opportunity to stare at Caius, without being noticed. I had been studying her as well. She was very arrogant, I mean, Caius was nothing compared to her. I had never seen a more self-righteous, opinionated, stuck-up person in my life. The only people she conversed with were Caius, who was presently trying his best to ignore her, and Sulpicia, Aro's wife.

I guess she didn't get along well with the rest. No wonder. She was unbearable.

Volterra was a very picturesque place, a perfect tourist spot, only there was vampire stench everywhere.

I had entered into their dominion. I realized I had become highly vulnerable. Whether my decision to come here was foolhardy or not, only time can tell.

I was being escorted by Chelsea, who still didn't want to talk with me. We were soon joined by the rest of them.

I would not admit it, but I felt 'scared'...

But as soon as I turned, the first face I saw was that of Caius...Immediately, I felt a wave of relief flood my mind. Somehow, my eyes found his, and we maintained eye contact for maybe a few seconds before his face contorted in a frown and looked away. His wife was latching on to his arm, like a child hanging on to it's mother. It looked so pathetic and desperate. Caius, however, paid no heed to her and walked forward.

Were they always like this?

Then, how did their marriage last so long?

These vampires were so weird.

* * *

><p><strong>CAIUS' POV<strong>

"Caius, darling. Are you upset with me?" My wife asked, her hand on my face. I removed her hand, and turned away from her. I don't know why, but for the past few days, her presence had become unbearable.

"Fine, then. Turn away. I don't know what has got into you!" She sounded a bit pissed.

I still didn't reply, didn't feel the need too.

"I know. It had to be those silly Cullens. You lost a good chance, didn't you?" she came closer, her arms winding around my waist, resting her head on my back.

"Hmpph," was all I conjure up as a reply.

"It's ok, Caius darling. It's just one failure as against your many achievements," she said, trying to console me.

But I didn't like how she worded it. Failure. That hurt my ego. Caius Volturi shall die again before he shall ever face failure.

"Failure? Is that what you're calling me, Athenodora? You disgust me, woman!" And I began to walk away.

She came in my way, stopping me, her eyes pleading. I couldn't look at her. I didn't want to. I don't know why, but it didn't feel right I could say any further, she pushed me onto the bed, her eyes gleaming with that fire. The look I loved before, but now, no more.

"Let me make you forget," she whispered, her voice bordering on husky and seductive, as she unzipped my pants.

I couldn't suppress my groans as her skilled fingers began stroking and arousing me. Then, her mouth took place of her fingers, catching me off guard. My mind had completely blanked out.

As I came, the only thing which came across my mind was the face of a woman with copper skin and dark hair.

The one I refused to acknowledge.

* * *

><p><strong>LEAH POV<strong>

I was done with exploring the stupid castle. The place seemed endless, and I didn't want to get lost. I didn't trust these stupid vamps at all. Sure, they gave me a huge room, with a king size bed and everything I need and want. But, that doesn't prove anything. What if they're just trying to lure me into their trap. I wasn't giving in too easy. Besides, I knew none of them were overjoyed in seeing me, except Aro himself.

I made my way into the little garden I found near the library. It was beautiful and had fresh air, for a change.

The place was bathed with moonlight. I was felt very calm and peaceful among the flowers and shrubs. Somehow, my thoughts went towards Caius. Why was he so angry with me? I mean, yes, he is a married man. But I hadn't done anything to cause a disruption in his married life like stake my claim over him. Moreover, it wasn't as if I had asked for this.

Given a chance, I would have pulled out of all this and left.

I suddenly sensed the presence of someone near me. Caius was giving me a suspicious look.

Of course, he will never change. He'd probably call me a dog and tell me to get lost. How typical of him!

"I'm not going anywhere. At least let me appreciate nature in peace," I gave my reply in advance.

He looked a bit taken aback at what I said, but didn't say anything.

Strange. What happened?

I didn't say anything further. Better not to test his patience, not that he has any.

He turned and looked at the sky, lost in thoughts. Mine were diverted to his lean figure. Even through his ugly robes, one could see the outline of fine, subtle, yet sinewy muscle. It created a whole new variety of thoughts in my head, which I tried, unsuccessfully to control.

Thankfully, he couldn't see me now. He seemed to engrossed in the world around him.

I silently wondered if the imprint had any impact on him, being the cold-hearted statue he likes to pretend to be.

Suddenly, he turned, looked me right in the eyes, in a manner which seemed indiscernible to me. I didn't know what to do or say at that moment, but to meet his stare. My heart rate picked up rapidly.

When it seemed to reach a point where I couldn't look anymore, he broke eye contact and left immediately.

I was at a loss for words.

* * *

><p><strong>R &amp; R<strong>


	5. Denial

**Chp 5: DENIAL**

**LEAH POV**

After the first few days, Volterra seemed to lose its sparkle. I had explored possibly every nook and cranny in this place. I began to miss my family and pack mates terribly. Maybe I was wrong to have decided to come to Italy. I had thrown away my old, normal life so carelessly.

But I have to say this. I'm living like a VIP in this castle. I do not even have to ask for anything. They provide me with everything and more. They even serve scrumptious food here. I think they must have human chefs here. Probably must have hired them exclusively for me, and I have to admit, I have a ravenous appetite.

But it's so boring here...None of the Volturi guards talk with me. Chelsea keeps checking on me every now and then, not that she's doing it out of concern for me. I'm sure she's just following Aro's orders.

To be honest, the only reason I haven't fled from Volterra is Caius. I keep hoping for a glance of him. But, he seems to be doing a good job avoiding my presence.

I decided to pay a visit to the library. Chelsea mentioned it when I told her I was bored and needed to do something.

When I kept pestering her for more options, she almost gave me the stink eye.

_Fine then. Please yourself._

I expected the library to be an old, dirty place full of dusty, ancient books with yellowing pages on the shelves. It was anything but that. It was huge! There were old books in well - preserved form. There were recent books too of almost every author. They were classified by genre.

Now, I have to admit this. Though I may act tough and bitchy at times, I'm actually a romantic at heart. I loved to read cheesy love stories. It helped take my mind off things.

So naturally, I made my way to the romance section. There was a strong vampire smell all over the place, but I'm kind of used to the stench now.

I picked a book I liked and sat down on one of the leather armchairs in the corner. A nice, cosy spot where I won't be bothered.

I don't know when I drifted off in the armchair. But when I woke up, I found myself looking at a very annoyed Caius.

Here we go again.

"What?"

"You're sitting in my spot," he said, glaring at me.

"Your spot?" I got up and looked at the seat. "Hmm...that's strange. I don't see your name on it. So, back off." I replied and sat back on the chair.

He was getting more and more irritated by the second. I could see him clenching his jaw, his glare growing more poisonous. I barely gave him a second glance. I couldn't help it. I hate being woken up from my sleep.

"How dare you tell me to back off?! You little..."

"Save it...You don't scare me."

His expression changed. He smirked.

"You do not know what I'm capable of...I could decapacitate you in a matter of seconds."

I smirked too. " I know you'll never do that to me."

He frowned. "What makes you say that, you stupid wolf girl?"

I got up, very annoyed. I came and stood right in front of him, face to face, looking him directly in the eye. "Because like it or not pretty boy, I am your imprint and imprints could never kill each other. If they did, they would die too, out of the pain of losing their imprint."

"Rubbish! Damn your bloody wolf magic!" He spat in my face.

I felt my inner wolf tense up, and I could barely control the urge to phase right then and there. If he weren't my imprint, he'd be a headless corpse by now. I grabbed his collar.

"This is not magic! This is destiny...You can deny all you want, but you cannot keep running away from reality - not when it's staring you in the face!"

If he were human, his face would be red with rage. He gave me a death glare before looking at my hand on his collar.

He grabbed my hand and as soon as he did so, I felt electricity pass through me. This was the first time he had touched me. If such a simple gesture could do this much to me, imagine...

_Now control your thoughts Leah. Now is not the right time to start fantasising._

Caius was frozen in place. Apparently he felt it too. He looked into my eyes again. This time, there was no anger in his eyes. Something else...

That's when I became aware of how close we were. How our faces were merely inches from each other. He may be ice cold and may possess the physical attributes of a rock, but I have to admit, those full lips looked so kissable...I wonder how it would feel like to kiss a vampire...

Before my mind could even process the thought properly, Caius let go off my hand and shot me one last glare.

"Damn your wolf magic, dog. You don't stand a chance with Caius Volturi," he said and stormed off.

I couldn't believe my ears. He must have felt it too. He must have. He should have. I didn't know what to feel more angry for. For denying our bond. Or for calling me a dog.

Caius Volturi sure knows how to be a drama queen.

**Hey, I know I'm updating after a really long time. But I've got the inspiration to continue this story again. Expect more updates soon. **

**R & R. Constructive criticism accepted.**


	6. Anger

**Chp 6: ANGER**

**CAIUS POV**

I quickly made my way towards my chambers. I was growing increasingly frustrated with all these new developments. Everything seemed to be spiralling out of control. If I was alive, my heart would be beating rapidly. Thankfully I'm not. I could only hope my face didn't reflect the flurry of emotions I was experiencing.

How can this young shifter cause such a tumult in me. I've never felt so torn between two people in my life - my wife and this wolf girl, Leah. This so called imprint has begun to drive me crazy now.

Athenodora and I have been happily married for almost a thousand years, though I have to admit, over the past few centuries, it had become more of a marriage of convenience. When I first met her, she was still human - the daughter of a wealthy merchant. I don't know what drew me to her then - of course she was the most beautiful thing I had ever set my eyes on. She was like a fair haired angel. I thought I'd been saved. Of course, I'd been young, ambitious and foolish. I knew I had to have her for myself.

Of course I changed her, and the rest is history. It was only after marriage that I began to see how arrogant and proud she really was. Back then, I loved her arrogance, her attitude...everything...I found a kindred spirit in her. When I became the ruler of the world, she would sit beside me, as my queen.

Aah...The naivety that comes with youth...

But now, I find myself repelled by her very presence. It's as though someone extinguished the spark that was there between us. Her beauty no longer moved me. I'm finding it increasingly difficult to spend even a few minutes with her. I feel uncomfortable talking to her or even being with her... And that's what scares me the most...And the fact that she is so dependent on me is even more frustrating...

Then along comes this wolf girl who just tears down all what I've built up and perceived of the world over the years...who made me feel like a young twenty year old man again. I find myself unable to stop thinking about her. How different is she from Athenodora...But in a good way. She is extremely beautiful - her inky black hair which fell down in waves just below her shoulders, her smooth, dark skin, her full, plump lips and her doe like brown eyes...So exotic and unlike anyone else I've encountered in my long years. And no matter how much it annoyed me, I loved her bitchy attitude and the fact that she is able to stand up for herself. I loved strong women.

And oh the heat that radiates off her...Even being slightly close to her brings so much warmth to my cold self. And when she touched me, I felt as though I've been scorched...The feeling was so delicious...It was difficult for me to push her away and go...

But I don't like not being in control of things and being an egoist, letting my emotions rule over me would mean I've accepted the imprint and the wolf magic...Caius Volturi hated nothing more than weakness...

My wife was already waiting in my chambers, all prepared to welcome me with open arms and lavish me with her affections.

"Hello my dear," said my wife as she leaned forward to kiss me. I didn't bother to reply. But she stopped short and crinkled her forehead.

"You smell like a wet dog."

Her tone had changed. I could sense anger in her voice.

"So?"

"There is only one person in the castle who smells like that."

I hadn't realised that I would have her scent on me. Shit. Funny how she doesn't smell bad at all to me.

"I do not know what you're talking about, Athenodora," I replied, not even trying to hide my irritation. "Now if you'll excuse me..."

"Oh no you don't. I can't believe this is happening! So the rumours are true! You're sleeping with that bitch now, eh? That explains why you refuse to sleep with me and talk rudely to me!Tell me what's going on! Now! " she screamed. Her eyes had turned pitch black.

"That is the most ridiculous story I've heard!"

"Don't you dare lie to me...You can lie to anyone but me. I know you too well!"

I was infuriated. But I didn't know what to do, and before I could even process another thought, she had thrown me across the room. I crashed into the wall.

I was shocked.

Athenodora dared to attack me. Never in a thousand years had she dared to raise a finger to harm me.

In a second, I had my hand wrapped around her neck in a death grip. My fury almost blinded me. It was only the sound of her pathetic pleading that made me loosen my hold. I spoke, my voice low and menacing, " If it was anyone else, their body and head would be separated by now. I let you go for now as a sign for forgiving your stupidity. But never, I mean , NEVER ever let that happen again, if you value your life."

I let go of her. " You live now by the mercy of Caius Volturi," I spat in her face and turned away from her.

She had reawakened the monster in me.

I need to kill. Now.

**Sorry if this isn't one of the best chapters you've read so far, but I felt the need to delve deeper into Caius' mind to appreciate the story better. Sorry if it seems a bit violent, but Caius has always been this way and I'm trying to stay true to his character.**

**Will try to update soon.**

**R & R**


	7. Monster

**Hello everyone!**

**I'm so happy to receive such good reviews from you all. You guys inspire me to write more. Thank you so much for all the positive comments and encouragement. :)**

**As a way of expressing my gratitude I'm posting another chapter! **

**00000000**

**CHP 7: MONSTER**

**CAIUS POV**

I felt the familiar burn in my throat. I headed down towards the dungeons, where Heidi usually kept our prisoners. Heidi bowed as she saw me and I nodded back. I grabbed hold of the first person I could find and sank my teeth into his neck. I was so blinded by my thirst and anger, that by the time I drained him dry, my face and robes were covered in his blood. The other prisoners, all of them tourists who fell into Heidi's trap, watched in horror. Several women screamed. They can scream all they want. Their cries for help will not go beyond the walls of this castle.

It took another three persons to satiate my bloodlust.

By the time I finished, my face and robes were coated with my victims' blood. I've never fed so messily before. I couldn't help but take out all of my frustration on them.

I stepped out of the dungeons, feeling content and in control again.

"Oh my God! You monster!"

I turned around and saw Leah staring at me, a horrified expression on her face. How did she come here?

"I heard many screams coming from down there...," her voice faltered as she pointed towards the dungeons.

"What did you think? I need to feed for my sustenance, whether you like it or not. Now you realise exactly what I am capable of," I said, unfazed by her reaction.

"Don't you dare justify your actions! You disgust me!"

She turned on her heels and went. I didn't understand why she'd react this way. Hadn't she known all along that I was a vampire and I feed on human blood to survive? Did she think I signed up for this? However, I felt a twinge of hurt. Actual hurt. She called me a monster. She said I disgust her.

What is going wrong with me? If it was anyone else, I would have taken that as a compliment or made them pay for being too cheeky. But when those words came out of her mouth, they stung a lot.

I hated how her words affected me so. Was I going soft?

000000000000000000000000000000000

**LEAH POV**

What I just witnessed was the most vile and repulsive thing ever.

To see my imprint covered in blood, knowing that he had feasted on the blood of innocent human beings was like a nightmare come true. Is this person the one I'm destined to be with forever? As I stood there, I felt real fear. I knew he was a vampire, but to actually witness him in his true form was terrifying. If it was anyone else, I would have killed them on the spot. But this was my imprint. Even if he decided to kill everyone in the world, I would be forced to stand by him. It was so immoral.

I suddenly didn't feel safe in Volterra at all. I wanted to leave.

But my conscience stopped me from taking such a hasty decision. There were innocent people trapped in there. I had to save them, somehow. But I can't do anything right now. Not when Caius and Heidi was there.

I made my way to my room, feeling a little nauseous. I felt my eyes welling up. What kind of a monster had I imprinted on?

I needed to phase. Probably a run would help me clear my head. Perhaps, I could also talk with Jacob and Seth.

I made my way to the castle grounds. The weather was calm and cool. Perfect for a run. Phasing into my wolf self was such a liberating feeling. As soon as I phased Jacob's voice was in my head.

_**Leah! Where were you all these days?**_

_**Sorry for not phasing for so long Jake. I was busy exploring Volterra all these days. How's everyone?**_

_**Everyone is fine. Sue and Seth miss you a lot. They were so worried about you, especially considering the fact that you didn't call us or anything. The pack is fine. Oh, I forgot to tell you. Emily is pregnant!**_

If I had heard this news a few weeks ago, I would have been upset. But now, I felt genuine happiness for her. Thankfully, something good has come out of this imprint. I didn't envy her or feel jealous of her anymore.

**_That's great news! Convey my best wishes to them!_**

Jacob paused for a moment.

**_Wow. You've really changed Leah. Having Caius around is definitely having a softening effect on you._**

At the mention of his name, I felt sad. I replayed all that had conspired during the past few days in my head.

_**I'm sorry Leah. I really hope this works out for you. I'm sure he feels it too. He's just in denial, that's all.**_

_**Forget him. I'm wondering how I should free those innocent people trapped there?**_

_**Should we come there? I don't think you can do this on your own. If the Volturi find out, which they will, you'll be dead meat.**_

That hurt my ego. I felt so indignant. He was underestimating me.

_**Of course I'm capable of accomplishing this on my own. I only asked for advise, not back ups.**_

_**Sighs. Your attitude remains unchanged Leah. I've got to give you that. Forget what I said earlier. **_

I laughed.

**_Shut up Jake. I don't know why. But I don't feel scared. I feel as though I can do anything. I feel you know...safe..._**

It was true. He may be a blood sucking, cold hearted vampire. But his mere presence made me feel safe. And this annoyed me more.I just saw him after he killed a couple of people. Not even that thought could help me think more logically or rationally. I've officially lost it.

**_That's the power of the imprint. But this is more than just a simple matter. You need our help on this. Do not try anything stupid. I have to discuss this matter with the Cullens. And you haven't lost it Leah. It's natural for you to support your imprint no matter what he does. Even if Nessie did the same, I would have to side with her. Accept it, Leah. I completely understand what you're going through._**

**_Whatever you say, oh great Alpha._**

0000000000000000000000000000

The thoughts of the people in the dungeons and the image of Caius covered in his victims' blood kept me awake. The run had helped me clear my head. But I've never felt so helpless before. I was even considering disobeying Jacob's orders when suddenly someone knocked on my door.

Who the hell is disturbing me at this ungodly hour?

I opened the door slowly. Standing in front of me were three figures.

I felt my stomach do backflips as realisation dawned on me.

000000000000000000000000000000

**Cliffhanger! ;)**

**R & R**


End file.
